In the related art, there is a log-structured scheme as one of the schemes for managing a storage region of a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SSD), or the like. In the log-structured scheme, contiguous storage regions of an HDD, SSD, or the like are handled as a ring buffer, and data is sequentially written from the top of the ring buffer. In data writing processing, data is written in units of blocks from a writing start position in the ring buffer, and management information that indicates a termination position of the data writing is written in a storage region that is different from the ring buffer.
There is a related technique in which if the amount of data written in a first storage region in a storage unit exceeds a set data amount, optimized data is generated by optimizing the data written in the first storage region and is then written in a second storage region, for example. In addition, there is another technique of referring to a redundant region corresponding to a first sector region and a redundant region corresponding to a second sector region in a parallel manner, for example. Moreover, there is also a technique of holding a first pointer, which is for determining a first free byte in a first block of a memory, in a main memory, for example.
As examples in the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-3932, 2008-46727, and 2004-206733 are known.